Draco's Year
by Desime
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been very seen as a very influential person on campus. A cunning and even maybe evil Slytherin, not many like him, but many respect him. So what happens when he meets someone that sees through that facade? ((Takes place in HBP)) (Rated T for possible Language)


**So, hello everyone. It's Desime here, obviously.. Well, I had a bit of writer's block with ME OA and so I wrote this instead I guess. If you've read my other fanfic, this uses the same OC. Just... In HP instead of Ouran. So anyway, this fanfic is slightly Draco/Aislin, slightly George/Aislin. Idk.. Anyway, anything you recognize does not belong to me, obviously. And ya... Reviews are welcomed :) I'd like to hear what you think. This isn't finished it has (hopefully) a few more chapters to come. I'd love to hear any thoughts about it :)  
~Desime**

* * *

Draco walked in to the large and colorful store. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed, as always, and he blended in to the crowd rather easily. He never really liked the two Gryffindor alumni that owned the store, but he couldn't deny that they had good products. He looked around for the one product in particular that he was looking for, something that his friend Blaise had recommended to him earlier in the summer. He decided to ask for help finding it but neither of the Weasley twins were anywhere he could see them. He then noticed the girl working behind the counter, someone he knew. She was in his year at Hogwarts, probably just working here for the summer, and was really good friends with the owners of the shop. He walked up to her to ask her for help, trying desperately to remember her name. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, can I help you?" She asked, as if she'd rehearsed it a thousand times. "Yeah, I'm looking for something." He said, not really wanting to ask her for help. He'd rather ask either of the twins- as much as they annoyed him- because he figured they would know more about what he was looking for, they did invent the thing. And also Aislin- that was her name- didn't really like him. I mean, he did call her muggle-born friend a mudblood, but it was undeserved regardless. "Well, what are you looking for then?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Oh, well, um..." He fumbled nervously, not wanting to talk to her more than necessary. "The um... instant darkness powder." He said, the twins still were out of sight. "Oh, well no wonder you couldn't find it, that's in its own section." She explained. "Here, follow me." She lead him quietly to a room with products that were marked "Defense", he figured it had something to do with Voldemort's return. "What do you want with this stuff anyway, Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously. "Are you four the only ones allowed to prank anyone at that school?" Draco asked incredulously. "Whatever." Aislin said, not seeming to accept his explanation. He picked his product and they went to the cash register. While standing there, Aislin noticed him looking at a stand nearby. "Ooh, those are my favorites!" She said happily. "Snackboxes, we've made a whole bunch more; even some new flavors. They're very popular amongst the school kids." Draco looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What do they do?" He was wary of any of these products that he didn't know about - he'd been a victim of their pranks too often. "You've never heard of them? Well, the skiving snackboxes do different things depending on their flavor." She explained, "But they all make you ill, so you can skip class." Draco nodded. He didn't expect her to continue, but she did. She leaned closer to him, as if telling a secret, "The Fever Fudge is the best, in my opinion." She looked around, making sure no one would hear her, and added "I help make them, so, I know what I'm talking about." Draco nodded and then grabbed a few of the fudges. He now fully understood why the Weasleys made her their salesperson, it was really easy to fall for what she said. They themselves were great at selling things, but when Aislin spoke to someone, it seemed very personal. Like you should just trust her, because you're close to her- even though you're not. Draco didn't like that.

He left the shop quickly after thanking Aislin for her help, and as he turned to leave, he noticed two tall gingers come up behind Aislin. They had roughly the same hair color and complexion as she did -leaving many people to think they're related- but Draco didn't think they looked similar at all. "What did Malfoy want?" He heard one of the twins ask Aislin, the voice said his name as if it was poison. "He was buying something?" Aislin said, as if that should've been obvious. "We don't sell to death eaters." Was the response. Draco didn't know why, but that comment hurt him a little. "Innocent until proven guilty, George." Was Aislin's calm response. She was very calm, but you could tell from her voice that she was very annoyed. Draco thought it was odd that even though he was mean to her, she defended him. To one of her best friends, even. He wasn't exactly sure which one, but Draco could remember hearing some rumors from Pansy about her dating one of the twins. Draco was out of the store before he heard the last comment, so he didn't know which way that argument went. He was already used to people judging him based on his fathers actions, so that didn't really bother him. But after hearing Aislin stand up for him like that, he thought maybe it should bother him.

Draco walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was staying with his family, slowly. He was thinking the entire time of that strange, yet insignificant, encounter. When he thought about it, that was the first time he'd ever heard someone defend him like that. At least, someone that wasn't doing it simply because of his influence as a pure-blood. And it was even someone that didn't really like him. He didn't understand how Aislin could stick up for someone that she doesn't even like, if it were Draco in that situation he probably would've refused them service, just as the Weasleys had suggested.

Aislin put the money away carefully in the cash register, making sure the sickles, knuts, and galleons were all separated. Fred had just wandered off to the back room, probably to continue his work on the product they were currently making. Aislin had come up with the idea of a potion to temporarily change someone's gender, similar to polyjuice. She was really excited to see that come to life, but she was working right now. "So where are you wanting to go later?" She heard a voice behind her ask, and turned around, surprised. Somehow she'd forgotten that George was still behind her. Maybe she'd assumed that he'd gone with Fred?

"Probably Diagon Alley." She said without missing a beat. "I have a book I want from Flourish and Blotts." George opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud noise from the back that surprised both of them. He laughed a little and shook his head, before quickly kissing Aislin on the cheek. "I'd probably better go help Fred, he's lost without me." He said it very over dramatically, as Weasley Twins do, and swept off yelling "I'm coming for you!" She vaguely heard a shouted reply from Fred, but she couldn't really tell what it was. Aislin laughed and rolled her eyes; they may act like idiots, but they were her best mates, so they were her idiots.

Over the next few days quite a few things happened. The first being that Verity- a friend of the twins' and the person whom Aislin was filling in for a WWW- came back from her vacation, although Aislin did continue to work with them until the end of the Summer. The second was much smaller. She noticed Draco Malfoy coming to the store often, almost every day. He always seemed to buy similar products, and always made polite conversation with her. At first it seemed awkward, as if he didn't want to speak to her, but he seemed to open up to her quite a bit as time went on. It was odd to her at first, but she grew to enjoy the constant company. She gradually realized that he wasn't the prat that she -or anyone else she knew, really- had assumed he was.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Aislin was getting ready to leave for lunch. She'd intended to spend some time walking around Diagon Alley with George because she hadn't gotten to spend much time alone with him lately. That wasn't what she told him, of course. She told him she needed to visit Flourish and Blotts -it was her favorite shop- claiming that she _neeeded_ to get this specific book. She didn't really lie to him, but she also didn't want to make him feel bad for being so busy as of late; managing a store has proven to be quite difficult for both the twins.

She walked to the back room where both twins and Verity were currently since it had been a very slow day. "So, can you help me with that? I need to do it as soon as possible." Verity was saying as she walked in. "Ya, it's no problem." George had answered. Aislin, not knowing what they were talking about, just walked around everyone to grab her bag. "Yes, but..." Fred started, Aislin could tell he was watching her. "Don't you have plans with Aislin right now?" He asked accusingly. Aislin started a little, now understanding what they were talking about. George looked completely ashamed and turned to Verity, as if he was going to say something to her. Had he actually forgotten their plans and made new ones? But Aislin didn't want to cause any conflict, besides she knew Verity didn't really like her anyway, and she didn't want to give her another reason. "It's fine." She said quickly. "I just need to run and pick up a book anyway, I can go alone." George looked like he felt terrible, though "Are you sure?" He asked, and it seemed like he really did want to go with Aislin instead of helping Verity with whatever it was. "You know, Fred can stay and.." But Aislin cut him off "No, it's fine, really. I don't mind." She said decidedly and walked out, but she really wasn't all that happy about it.

So she set off alone to Flourish and Blotts, because she really was expecting a book there. When she walked in the shop keeper greeted her happily. "Hey, Aislin! You're book is here!" He said, and Aislin beamed happily "Yay! What section?" She asked, though she was sure she knew. "Muggle literature." She nodded and walked over to one of her favorite sections of the store. "_Muggle_ books, Reid?" She heard a voice scoff, and she turned to look at the owner. "Yes, Malfoy. Muggle books." Draco's face contorted a little bit as he came up with a response "Why would anyone want to read about Muggles?" He asked, as if that would be the worst thing ever. "Not _about_ muggles,_ by_ muggles." Aislin sighed, and decided she'd explain. "They're books written by muggles, yes, but they're not boring at all. See, they are often a lot more exciting than wizarding books." Draco looked like he still didn't get the point. "Think of a book written by a wizard about dragons. There are limitations. What species of dragon is it? Oh, so then it can only do these specific things, and no they /can't/ do that, why would anyone think they could? It's so obvious right? Because we know they exist. But muggles don't. Muggles get to write about dragons and think they're making it up, they get to make their own rules, the sky is the limit. Granted, some books are about just normal muggles, but some of them aren't." Draco nodded, seeming to get her point.

"For example this book here." She said, holding up the book she'd come to get. "It's from my favorite author, John Green. He's a muggle. And it's about these muggles who have cancer, that's a very deadly disease that we get too but muggles don't have a cure for it like we do, and it's a really beautiful love story." She explained. She'd already read the book -a borrowed copy from a friend- but she was extremely glad that she now got to own her own copy. "Why would I like any of those books?" He asked, still not liking the whole idea of the muggle books. "Well, that's because they're just not you're genre." She thought for a moment and ran over to a book that was one of her favorites so she knew exactly where it was instinctively. "This one is called 'The Hunger Games' it's about a dystopian muggle world where they make two children from each area fight to the death every year." She explained. Draco took the book from her and read the back cover. "It seems really interesting." He said skeptically. "But... why would they do that?" He asked. "Well, because they do. I mean, you need to read the book to find out, really." She explained, and he nodded. She started to walk back to the register with her book when she saw the most beautiful thing on the shelves. "OMIGOSH ALLEGIENT!" She said excitedly and took the book, turning it carefully and examining it. But then she looked back at the other book she had. "I'll have to come back for you." She decided, and put Allegient back on the shelf, she only had enough money for one book. Not to mention that Allegient was more expensive because it was newer.

She paid for her book and walked out of the store, deciding to stroll around Diagon Alley for awhile. She didn't really want to go back to the store right away, it would be awkward. She looked around Magical Menagerie for awhile. She loved the cats, but she already had one so she couldn't get another one. By the time she got back to WWW, her lunch break was over, she'd been out for an hour. "Hey Aislin." Verity called to her from behind the counter "Someone left this for you." She said, gesturing to something lying on the counter with a note ontop of it. She went over and almost had a heart attack, Allegient was there waiting for her! She didn't know how it had gotten there, or who'd be leaving it for her, but she was excited. When she opened the note on top of it, it simply said: "Thanks for the book recommendation."


End file.
